Ask The Vocaloids
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask or dare your favorite Vocaloid something? Now you can! Questions will only be accepted through PM's due to Guideline rules.
1. Chapter 1

A stage is set up with one chair to the right and several chairs to the left. A Hispanic small female wearing a maroon Aeropostal shirt and dark blue jeans walks, she looks strait at the camera and sits in the chair on the right. "Hello ! I'm ChibiDvil098, call me Chibi, here; your host of Ask the Vocaloids!" Chibi grins widely, "For those of you who are asking why this is typed in a story form, it's because FF has rules about typing stories like this."

Me: *snaps her fingers and story becomes like a script* This is against the rules. *snaps her fingers again*

"But this makes it okay for me to post as I please." Chibi giggles then clears her throat, "Before I introduce our lovely and amazing guests, I must say something. This 'ask' fiction is mainly for official Vocaloids therefore you _cannot_ ask Fanloids/UTAUs/ Fakealoids/ etc. questions but you may ask questions _about_ them to the Vocaloids. With that said let's welcome Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko, Kaito, Sweet Ann, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Prima, Gackpoid/Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Megpoid/Gumi, Sonika, SF-A2 Miki, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Big Al, Tonio, Lily, VY1/Miziki, Gachapoid/Ryuto, Nekomura Iroha, Utatane Piko, VY2/Yuma, Mew, SeeU, Tone Rion, Oliver, CUL, Yuzuki Yukari, Bruno, Clara, Ia, Aoki Lapis, Luo Tianyi, Mayu, Avanna, Akikoloid, and Galaco."

As the Vocaloids walked in, Chibi caught her breath. Everyone had taken their seats and looked at their host. "Are you okay?" Mew asked when Chibi still hadn't spoken. Chibi smiled sheepishly, "Let's just say I'm glad there's no more of you."

"You are just lucky this is only for Vocaloids." Yuki giggled. Chibi sighed and nodded, "So you guys know how this is going to roll right?" The Vocaloids looked at each other. The Hispanic narrowed her dark brown eyes at them, "Really? I thought we went over this!"

"That was yesterday." Lola said. "You know that you're computer programs right? You have, like, gazillion memories since before I knew ya'll existed." Chibi heard a laugh come from Kaito, "Do you have a problem with my accent?" She sneered. Kaito put his hands up in defense, "Not at all."

"Good or else I would've let Meiko hurt you." Chibi coughed before continuing, "Anyways, from our lovely reviewers we will receive questions or dares for you guys and ya'll have to answer in the most honest way possible."

"Dares? We never signed up for that." Prima said with shock in her voice. "Well too bad 'cause you have to. So," Chibi looked into the camera, "ask away dear readers and I'll update as soon as I have time."

"Hey Chibi." Someone called. Chibi looked off set and saw a person, "What?"

"You can't do this if readers are going to review their question!"

"Why not?"

The person through a book at Chibi, "Guidelines."

"Fine then, **Readers please submit _ALL_ questions as a PM not a** **review, any review questions will be ignored**. Keep in mind I only found out about this today so for those who already reviewed yesterday, you will get your answers. Are we good now?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

"And we're back for Ask the Vocaloids." Chibi said as the lights turned on the stage, "Okay, since I was thankfully warned about the consequences of having the readers review for their questions, all dares or questions may only be answered if it is sent to me by PM. But since I didn't know about that till today; we will answer the questions that were sent in as a review yesterday."

"It's your fault for not reading the Guidelines." Len scolded. "Shush child!" She retorted. "Child? We're the same-"

"First question is from, OLIVIADAMEMEFACE. This question is, _Oliver would you ever date Kaai Yuki?_" Chibi smirked evilly. Oliver grinned sheepishly, "Yuki is definitely one of my best friends since we are the youngest of the Vocaloids, but I don't think I could see her in a romantic way."

"You better not." Ryuto glared at him. "And you have room to talk?" Kiyoteru pushed his glasses up and they created a glare from the lights. Chibi laughed sinisterly, "Do my ears play tricks, or am I sensing a rivalry?"

"There's no rivalry at all." Kiyoteru sighed. "Boo, that's no fun." Chibi pouted. "Just read the next question."

"Fine then Mr. Pedo. A question for all of us from, Catatonic Inspiration. _Which couple is cuter? Rin and Len, Rin and Dell, or Len and Gumi?_ Personally speaking I mostly support Rin and Len."

"I think Len and Gumi are good together." Leon said. "I'm with Leon on this one." Miriam smiled. "Rin and Dell, sorry I'm a sucker for VocaloidxFanloid." Lola giggled. Meiko thought about it, "Dell and Gumi are bit too old for Rin and Len. So, I'll go with Rin with Len."

"There's nothing wrong with age, I fully support Rin with Dell and Len with Gumi."

"Shut up Kaito!" Meiko hit the bluenet with a sake bottle. "Assault!" Kaito yelled. "Rin and Len interact with each other more; I think they could be a couple." Sweet Ann hummed. "I think they'd be so cute together!" Miku said enthusiastically. Rin blushed and looked away from Len, "Me with Dell."

"Of course you'd go for Fanloid of a Fanloid." Len rolled his eyes, "Me and Gumi are good together." Prima sweat dropped, "I loved 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cats Life' and I have to say Gumi seems to fit well with Len."

"I think any of these couples could actually work." Gakupo murmured. Luka shrugged, "I'm fine with either Rin and Len or Len and Gumi."

Gumi chuckled, "Len's more of a friend to me and Rin doesn't talk to Dell all that much. Rin and Len is my choice."

"You just got rejected Len." Rin teased. "At least I actually have a song with her." The male retorted. "Rin and Dell, don't know why, they just seem good together." Sonika said. Miki bit her lower lip, "Can't really say. I can't see any of these being cannon."

"A couple? You mean like the ones on anime?" Yuki swung her legs back and forth. "Something like that, Yuki." Kiyoteru looked at her, "Who do you think is closer?"

"Um…Rin and Len. What about you?"

"Any of them is okay with me."

Big Al shrugged, "Rin and Dell."

"I say Len and Gumi." Tonio hummed. Lily sighed, "Rin and Len." Miziki looked at her, "Is it because they look like you all could be related?"

"No, they've just known each other longer."

"Oh okay, I would also say that."

"I don't think any of them would be cute." Ryuto stated bluntly. "Rin and Len!" Iroha mewled, "They sang 'Cat-Ear's Switch' together."

"Len and Gumi." Piko said. Yuma smiled, "Rin and Len."

"Definitely Rin and Dell." Mew smirked. "Team Yellow all the way." SeeU cheered. Rion looked around the room before saying her answer, "Len and Gumi."

"Len and Gumi, or Rin and Dell." Oliver sighed. "Neutral." CUL said in monotone. "Same." Yukari replied. "Rin and Len seem more like siblings to me, so I'm going with Len and Gumi." Bruno said. Clara leaned in her chair, "I don't think I enjoy seeing a major age difference. Rin and Len is my choice." IA blinked, "Len and Gumi." Aoki smiled shyly, "Rin and Dell."

"Rin and Dell." Tianyi answered. "Don't care." May chirped. Avanna grinned, "I can choose all three, right?"

Akikoloid thought for a moment, "Len and Gumi."

"None." Galaco shrugged.

**RinXLen: 17 RinxDell: 14 LenxGumi: 17**

"Wow, it's a tie." Chibi gasped, "I wanted Rin and Len to win, oh well. Look we have a dare! Len eat fourteen oranges, and for Rin, you eat fourteen bananas." The host pulled a rope and the chosen fruit fell from the ceiling. Len sighed as he began to peel an orange, "I swear only Rin can eat this many oranges."

"Oh hush banana boy." Rin said as she took a bite of a banana. Chibi leaned towards Leon and whispered, "If this is some weird way of saying Rin and Len should eat each other, I'm so supporting it." Leon looked at the girl questioningly. "The next question and dare is from Yugao702. _Is there any Vocaloid dating here? If there is please tell me. And I dare Kaito to stop eating ice cream for two weeks. _I would like to say that there NO Vocaloids dating here, they're all single. But there will be some implied crushes here and there. As for the dare, I don't think I've loved somebody more in my entire life."

Kaito's eyes widened, "You're not actually going to take my ice cream away are you!?"

"Of course I am, and Meiko will keep watch to make sure you don't have any." Chibi smiled at him. "No!" Kaito screamed dramatically. When he fell out of his chair Chibi just shook her head, "Meiko could you…"

"Sure thing." Meiko got up from her chair and slapped Kaito, "Get a grip you blue haired idiot!"

Chibi sighed, "Thank you. Next question, if you can consider it that, is from a Guest. _RIN AND LEN I FREAKIN KNOW YOU LOVE EACH OTHER AND NO YOUR NOT TWINS OR MIRROR IMAGES NO OFFICAL CLAIM TO PEOPLE WHO THINK THAT SO I DEMAND YOU GUYS TO ANSWER!__...(evil plan to send fans if they say no)._ Well, you two, what's your answer?"

Rin choked on a banana, "Len and I together? We're friend but- you know- I- we just-"

"Don't have those kinds of feelings." Len blushed. "Great you two, now raid fans are going to attack you in your sleep." Chibi crossed her arms, "Next question is from, Chairin 610 Yukari. _Mew, why your face so pale? And why your hair is black?not pink or purple?_" Mew ran her fingers through her ivory hair, "The people who designed me wanted me this way I guess. But I like my hair color and paleness; it sets me apart from the usual stereotype of colorful Vocaloids."

"Amen to that." Chibi nodded, "Our final question is from kit-kat, _Luka-san who do you prefer? Miku-san or Bakakupo (Gakupo) as your lover [please say Miku]._"

Luka shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it. All Vocaloids are bi in some sort of way so it wouldn't really matter to me. By fan-based though, I would say Gakupo."

"That's all we have for now. I'm sorry to those readers who do not have accounts and cannot PM me questions. I did not make the guidelines, nor do I actually agree to most of the rules, but I want this Fanfiction to stay up therefore it must be this way. See you all next time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she okay?" Miku asked as she poked Chibi. The host remained motionless with a scowl on her face. "She's just mad that people haven't sent questions or dares." IA sighed. A dark aura emitted from the small girl she stood up, "IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE THEY SHOULD SEND PM'S! It's not like I **want** this to become discontinued, but people probably think, 'Oh, I'm sure she's getting plenty of PM's from others so I'm just gonna not send one!' I have only had ONE since I updated this and because of that I'm scared this fic will become abandoned. Stupid rules…"

"She's worse than Kaito right now." Len said and pointed the blue haired man. Kaito sat in a corner as his ice cream withdrawal was hitting him hard. "Poor things." Iroha giggled.

"You still have that review." Lily pointed out. Chibi sighed, "I know. I'm going to answer it too since there's nothing else but that and the one PM." She sat straight before continuing, "This question is from AmiMinazuki. _Gakupo, would you give up eggplants for Luka?_" Gakupo shifted his gaze around the room, "Uh, I don't know." Chibi smirked, "So you'd rather have a vegetable over Luka? I can take her instead."

"I thought you were straight." Yuma said. "I am but, it's _Luka_." Chibi shrugged. Everyone looked at her strangely. She cleared her throat, "So Gakupo, you're real answer?"

"I already said I didn't know."

"Gee, I love you too Bakakupo." Luka said sarcastically. Gumi laughed, "Confessing already?" Luka blushed, "As if! That pervert isn't worth it."

"So that's a yes?"

"Go Google it."

"I love that song." Chibi 'fangirled', earning weirder looks from the Vocaloids, "So, since I don't want this chapter to be short, the next questions will be from, Nintendofg4life. _Rin: Do you ever get tired of people pairing you up with Len all the time?_"

"Well that's sort of hard to answer." Rin placed her hand on her chin, "It really is all up to fans to think who is paired with who; it's nice to see how creative they can be. When I think about it, Len and I get along very well and we could be a couple if we wanted to, but if I got tired of being paired with Len, think of all the duets of us that could never be released."

Chibi stared at her, "Is that all you care about?"

"Did you expect some weird lovey-dovey scene?"

"…Maybe…Anyways! _Meiko: Beer or wine? (She gets whatever she chooses)._"

Meiko grinned, "Beer!" Chibi laughed, "I wouldn't want anything less!" She handed the woman a can of Budweiser. Lola raised a brow, "You're underage; how did you get that?"

"Es porqué ella es Hispana." Bruno chuckled. Clara let out a stifled laugh but tried to act serious, "Shut Bruno!"

"It's cool, you guys. We all know it's true!" Chibi laughed at the stereotypical joke. The other Vocaloids were confused. "Can you read the next question?" Miriam asked. "Hm? Oh! Right. _Gakupo: If you had the choice of all the eggplants in the world or the power of hypnotizing woman to do your bidding (like in madness of duke venomania) what would you choose?_"

Gakupo smirked as was about to answer when he felt death glares from the other men in the room. He shrunk in his seat, "Eggplants! Obviously!" Chibi sighed, "Well that's it for this chapter and maybe the story if no one sends PM's. But see you guys next time, maybe."

"That sounded a lot like that weird song you showed us." Mew said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's with the fast update?" Yukari asked as Chibi skipped merrily around the stage. "She's too happy. This can't be good." Rion mumbled. "Well my dear, sweet, wonderful, beautiful, extravagant Vocaloids; today is Valentine day, which I'm sure you're all aware of." Chibi said as she sat back down. "Of course," Prima chirped, "We all got gifts for each other."

"Ooohohohooo~ Where there any confessions?"

"No!" They all exclaimed turning a light pink. Chibi blew on her bangs, "You guys are boring."

"Like you have room to talk? You broke-up with your boyfriend months ago, you cold hearted girl." Al told her. She shrunk in her seat, "I didn't even like him, it was the first time someone confessed and I didn't want to be mean." She sat straight, "But let's move on to our question from the most amazing people ever. They actually listened and sent me PM's for their questions. The first dare is from valkyrievampire888, _Hi Chibi! I have a dare for Kaito and Len, I dare them to make out! I am a huuuuuuuge KaitoxLen fan! Thank You!"_

"Did you have to say that in front of a yaoi fan girl?" Avanna groaned. Len and Kaito looked at each other awkwardly. "You heard the reader you two! Make out, now!" Chibi commanded. "No way in heck!" Len crossed his arms. The girl smirked, "Remember those rabid fangirls from chapter two? I will release them if you don't."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes widened when a remote was placed in her hand. "Try me."

"Let's just get it over with." Kaito mumbled. Len gulped as the older Vocaloid caressed his face and leaned closer. Kaito brushed their lips together lightly-

"I said MAKE-OUT!" Chibi yelled as she held her ITouch up to record them. Rin, Meiko, and Miku watched as well. "I'm sorry." Kaito mumbled before crushing his lips against Len's. They turned a bright red as kiss deepened. Len's protest were muffled as Kaito pulled him closer, the four girls lost all reasoning in their heads as they watched. Eventually the blond started kissing back when he knew it wouldn't end soon.

Kiyoteru covered Yuki and Ryuto's eyes. Rin got a nose bleed along with Chibi. Once Kaito licked Len's lips for entrance the host blew on a whistle, "Okay! Enough or Rin and I will die." She wiped the blood off her nose as the two parted. Rin looked away from Len, blushing. "You still have some blood on you." Len coughed. Rin covered her nose, "Shut up! At least now I can go around saying you kissed a guy."

"You mean like how you kissed a girl?"

Chibi gasped, "Rin kissed a girl and I missed it? Dang it!"

"Can we go to the next questions?" Rin sighed. Chibi nodded, "Yay! A double asker; you all remember Catatonic Inspiration!" They nodded. "Her first question is; _Bruno, Clara, how do you feel about being the only Vocaloids ever made to sing in Spanish?" _

Clara smiled, "Back when we were first activated, I remember being welcomed greatly and praised for having high quality in a never before used language for Vocaloid."

"We had so many fans from native Spanish-speaking countries and each of them were excited to hear us sing. Being the only Espanoloids is truly an honor." Bruno said thoughtfully. Chibi sighed, "When I heard about you guys I couldn't stop listening to you."

"You still can't."

"That's just how much I love you! Next question; _And IA, do people ever say your name as Eye-ay instead of Ee-yah? Does it bother you?"_

"Hundreds of people do, much like Chibi did when she first saw me. It doesn't bother me though, fans are all over the world so I cannot expect them to know how to pronounce my name the second they see it. Besides," IA laughed, "there's plenty of other Vocaloids whose names are mispronounced, like Gumi's." The green hair girl nodded, "Some people say Gum-e, like as in gummy worms."

"Everyone has trouble with names I guess." Chibi giggled, "Now for the dare; _CUL, I dare you to sing Pantsu Negeru Mon! while wearing a sexy pink maid outfit._" All the male Vocaloids perked up in their seats. "No, no, no, no, no!" CUL protested. Chibi held up the dress she needed, "Come one, you finally get acknowledged and you won't do it?"

"I just…fine, but I hate you Rin."

"What did I do?" The blonds asked. "You were the one who first sang the song." CUL said as she took the maid dress and went to change. "While we're waiting let's answer our last question from the mj brony; _If I did a cover of hall of fame by the script if u wanna check my youtube is dega11235._ Oooh, I wanna see that!" Chibi pulled out her laptop and went on YouTube. She typed in the username and found two videos. As they played the Vocaloids listened. "He has a really good voice." Gakupo said. "He dedicated a song to me!" Miku squealed happily. "I wanna hear more covers from him." Leon smiled.

Just then CUL came back in wearing her maid outfit, "Are you happy?"

"Not until you sing the song." Chibi typed in the instrumental version and played it. CUL sighed and began singing and dancing.

kodomo atsukai itsu made shiteru no  
jōshoki aru tsumori dashi karada mo naka naka no mon yo

tomodachi wa mō keiken shite iru  
atarashī koto yareru koto takusan tameshi te mitai wa

doko made tsui te mawaru otona no me  
shitagi mitai ni tsuke te nakya asobi ni ike nai no?

hitori de  
pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon ne  
nui dara mō otona da mon kitto subarashī kaihō kan

pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon ne  
yari tai hōdai dekiru atashi ga otona ni naru tokoro  
mise te ageru wa

sō wa iu kedo otona no sekinin  
mendō na koto yana koto kakae teku nowa gomen dawa

doko made yurusare teru hogosha no te  
shitagi mitai ni tsuke te reba hitomazu anshin ne

ima nara  
pantsu hakeru mon pantsu hakeru mon pantsu hakeru mon ne  
hai tara mō kodomo da mon chotto kurai mi nogashi te ne

pantsu hakeru mon pantsu hakeru mon pantsu hakeru mon ne  
chira tsukaseru mono ja nashi umaku yowatari shitai dake nano

docchi tsukazu no hanpa na o toshigoro  
yoku mo waruku mo tanoshi meba sore dake de ī ja nai

hitori de  
pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon ne  
nui dara mō otona da mon kitto subarashī kaihō kan

pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon pantsu nugeru mon ne  
yari tai hōdai dekiru atashi ga otona ni naru tokoro  
mise te ageru wa

CUL panted as the song finished, "Happy now?"

"Very, okay folks that's all for today. Don't be shy to ask and PM now." Chibi took out her phone and snapped a picture of CUL. "What are you doing?!"

"Do you know how many fans would love this? I'm making a living here!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright; chapter five!" The host cheered. "We all know your only updating because you're too lazy to do homework." Tonio sighed. "Untrue, I am updating this because first, I can't find any ideas for the next page of my MMD comic called 'Make You Mine' on DeviantArt, then I don't want to write the next chapter of Mermaid, which resulted into this."

"You really should stop being lazy." Said Miki. "But that would mean actually doing work. So let's start this. First questions and dares are from Sherra-Kaiki, _Dare: Len, Gakupo, Miku, Meiko- Since someone dared my beloved Kaito from eating ice-cream for two weaks, i dare you from eating banana (Len), Leek (Miku), beer (Meiko), and eggplants (Gakupo) for two weeks too!_"

"WHAT?!" The four yelled. "I love these dares more and more." Chibi snickered, "You heard Sherra and I'll assign people to you. Rin, you're in charge of Len; Yukari, you're in charge of Miku; Avanna, you're in charge of Meiko; Luka, you're in charge of Gakupo."

"This isn't fair!" Miku whined. "Neither is life, but you know what people say that annoys me so much? YOLO!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gakupo said. "No clue but it's what people say all the time. But here's what I think; You Only Live Once, unless you're a zombie."

"Stop trying to copy memes."

"…NEXT DARE! _Rin- should be my best dare so far…try to outrun a roadrollar drive by Chibi within an hour._ That should be easy because I have never driven one before. Rin?"

The blond tossed over the keys to the road roller, "You better not scratch it."

"No promises. Miziki you're in charge while we're doing this."

Miziki's eyes widened and she pointed to herself, "M-me?"

"You seem more responsible than most of the one's here."

"HEY!" They all yelled. Chibi waved as she turned on the road roller, "Have fun!" The vehicle began moving forward towards Rin and she began running away. Miziki sat on the chair on the right, "So let's move on I guess." She read the next dare, "_Luo Tian Yi & Yukari- Not really a dare but i dare both if you to dance Magnet (from Project Diva 2__nd__)._ I guess all you have to do is dance so I'll just play the song." Miziki took the control on the chair and pressed a few buttons.

Tianyi and Yukari stood up as the music played. The two swayed and turned to the music. By no means were they perfectly in sync, considering they've never actually had to do the dace before. Yukari would stumble on her own feet and Tianyi stopped when she lost track of what part of the song she had to turn again. "You two," Luka sighed, "That wasn't ver graceful."

"Well we don't rehearse it or dance to it at concerts like you and Miku do." Yukari pouted and sat down. Miziki sweat dropped, "You can get better if you practice. Now to the questions, _before I start here_. You're suppose to get Ice cream cake but Meiko and Chibi have forbidden it since you still have four days left in the dare." She watched Kaito's expression falter, "L-let's keep going _Happy birthday and congrats on getting a V3! And speaking of your V3…. Did you realise you sounded like Yuma when you sing 'pane dhiria' in V3 demo?"_

Kaito smiled again, "Thank you so much, my V3 has gained a lot of acknowledgement, good and bad, from hundreds of fans. I didn't exactly think I sounded like Yuma since his voice is very different from mine. It's too late to re-record it now though."

"_Len- Which dress do you like the most in Vana N'Ice?_"

Len scoffed, "I didn't like any of the dresses. Master forced me to wear them because of the PV's, I would never again wear things like that because I want to."

"Sure you won't." Iroha smirked. "I'm not a SHOTA!"

"We completely believe you. Just like how Piko, Oliver and Ryuto aren't shotas."

"We aren't." Piko crossed his arms, "I have a male voice too."

"You never use it that much though." Aoki hummed. Akikoloid laughed, "Plus, Shot Shota Island doesn't exactly help you." Len and Piko flushed. Miziki opened another envelope, "The next questions are from Catatonic Inspiration, I'm sure if Chibi was here she'd be glad to know you asked again, _For the V1 Generation (Leon, Lola, Miriam, Kaito and Meiko): How do you feel about the V2 and V3 generations? Do you believe they are doing a good job of upholding the name of Vocaloid? Do you feel they've surpassed you for the better?"_

"The V2 and V3 generations are definitely doing an amazing job as Vocaloids." Leon said. Lola grinned, "They are like siblings I could never have and their voices are much clearer and easier to use."

"By far V3 and V2 have escalated what was possible for computer generated voices, and while we might not be as known as they are, I'm proud to call them Vocaloids." Miriam nodded. "First generations like us might not be as popular when we first came out, but when you see how much the newer Vocaloids work hard to be the best they can it's like seeing yourself all over again from activation." Meiko crossed her arms and smiled. Kaito chuckled, "I couldn't be any happier than to see how much Vocaloids have progressed since we were first created."

The V2 and V3 generations smiled in adoration. "You guys~" Gumi squealed. Miziki wiped a tear from her eye, "_And then for the V2 and V3: How do you feel about the V1's? Do you feel your inheriting a strong foundation from them?"_

"Definitely, we are all very close considering how some people call us copies of one another." Mew said. Clara frowned, "So many people bash on Engloids, Espanoloids, and Chineseloids saying that none of us are original." She sighed, "But the V1's have definitely pointed out our differences and saw our own ways." A loud rumble resounded and Rin came running in, her breath labored. "That was fun!" Chibi said as she rode in the road roller. She turned it off and got out.

"What did we miss?" Rin panted out, her face a shade of pink. Gakupo nudged Len, "I bet that's how all her fan boys see her." Len heard something crack inside him but let it pass "You're such a pedophile."

Miziki stood up and handed the next envelope to Chibi. The small girl cleared her throat, "From the mj brony, yay a double asker! _this is for miku hey miku im dating ur clone hatsune13 by that logic am i dating you as well?_" A vein popped on Kaito's head when Miku blushed. "Um, I suppose it does, but a lot of people dating a lot of Vocaloid clones. So that would mean we're all cheating on someone." The teallet sighed.

"Well, we're done today. Ask more questions through PM, please remember that or I will keep saying it on every chapter. Good bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Does anyone know where Chibi is?" Sonika asked. The others shook their heads. "Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" Chanted the missing host. "Did you eat sugar for breakfast?" Galaco sighed. "I was hungry and all I had was a bar of Hershey's, don't judge me!" Prima cleared her throat, "In case you forgot, you have a show to run." Chibi blinked, "Oh yeah! So let's begin." She took out a blue envelope, "Why is this blue?" Her eyes scanned the card and smiled, "I have a regular asker!"

"What does that mean?" Mayu raised a brow. "It means, that someone cares about this story and wants to continue, the more some asks, the different colors the envelopes will be. This is from, Catatonic Inspiration; thank you for being my very first regular by the way. She says, _Rin, I dare you to sit on Len's lap for the whole entire chapter._" Rin flushed red, "Do I actually have to do that?"

"Yes and if you don't,_ fan girls._"

Rin shivered and went to Len. She mumbled something before sitting on Len's lap. The two blushed and looked away from each other. "Next dare is, _Miku, I dare you to make out with Luka._"

"WHAT?" They exclaimed. "If I had to make out with Len, then you have to make out with Luka." Kaito said. Yuki hummed, "You've kissed her before, in that magnet PV."

"That was a kiss not a make out session." Luka pointed out. "It's not that bad." Chibi said and they looked at her, "What? My high school was putting on RENT and I played a Tracie Thoms. Just do the dare." Miku nodded and made her way to the pinkket. Luka leaned forward and their lips molded together. The sixteen year old pop star closed her eyes and pressed against her friend who pulled them closer. Miku tangled her fingers in Luka's pink locks and sighed into the kiss. Luka gently caressed Miku's face as their lips moved together. "Time!" The host said and paused the stop watch. "No, don't stop now!" Gakupo said and Kaito nodded in agreement. The two girls rolled their eyes, "Perverts."

"The next and last dare from Catatonic is, _Chibi, I dare you to nullify the dares that keep the Vocaloids from eating their favorite foods. Except the ban on Gakupo and his eggplants._"

"Yay!" They freed Vocaloids cheered. Rin nearly fell out of Len's lap and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from hitting the ground. "Wait, why doesn't my ban get nullified?" Gakupo asked. Chibi shrugged, "I don't know what goes on in our askers' mind I only know what goes on in my mind. Right now I wonder if Rin feels anything strange poking her." Len caught on quickly to what Chibi said and glared, "I would never get like that for Rin."

"Oh, so are you saying I'm not attractive?" Rin asked menacingly. "I never said that!"

"So you admit Rin is sexy?" Chibi smirked. "No!"

"I hate you, Len." Rin removed her arms from Len's neck and crossed them together. Chibi shook her head, "You should watch what you say, Len. A maiden's heart is fragile. Next questions!" She pulled out another blue envelope, "Well look here, we have another regular asker! This is from the mj brony. Before I read the question let me just say I love what he's doing on MMD. The movement is so smooth and natural! Anyways, _this is 4 all of u r any of u guys bronies or pegisisters if so who do u think is the best pony and what is ur fav episode? _I don't watch 'My Little Pony' so I can't be a brony, sorry._"_

"You are missing out, Chibi. Pinkie Pie is the best pony ever." Leon said. "That's where you're wrong Leon. Obviously Twilight Sparkle is clearly better." IA scoffed. "No, it's Applejack! She kept her promise of harvesting all the apples!" Yuki challenged. "Applejack was dumb enough to actually use a catapult and crashed into Twilight's balcony!"

"And she practically destroyed Pinkie's cupcakes! You can't destroy Pinkie's cupcakes!"

"You can when she tries to use it as a hat!" Sweet Ann exclaimed. The Vocaloids got into a full-blown conversation of who is better and why others are stupid. Chibi shivered as she watched the argument take place, "If this is what it's like to be a brony, I'm never watching that show." She pulled out a safety horn and honked it. The loud noise made everyone clutch their ears in pain. "Will all of you just shut up?" Chibi yelled, "Raise your hand if you're a brony!"

Leon, Kaito, Sweet Ann, Miku, Gumi, Yuki, Big Al, Ryuto, Miziki, IA, and Yuma raised their hands. Chibi nodded, "Good, that's all we needed to know, now just say the number of your favorite episode and go in order."

"Season one, episode sixteen."

"Season two, episode three."

"Season two, episode nineteen."

"Season one, episode twenty-five."

"Season three, episode eleven."

"Season one, episode nine."

"Season two, episode eighteen."

"Season two, episode three."

"Season three, episode ten."

"Season two, episode twenty-three."

"Season one, episode twenty-six."

Chibi nodded, "Thank you, now let's move on. A dare from valkyrievampire888, _This is a dare for Rin and Len, I dare you to do some Twincest-y fanservice! _I'm guessing today is the 'Let's make Rin and Len miserable' chapter." Rin shook her head, "Not in this lifetime."

"Just 'act' it. You two have acted you loved each other in a bunch of PV's. Especially in Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder."

Len blushed, "Fine, but just remember we're only doing this because it's a dare."

"As long as it's along the lines of Twincest, as the dare called, go for it."

Len wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and kissed her cheek. Rin blushed at the touch of his lips, "Onii-chan." Len hushed her and brought her closer, "Don't speak, Rin." He kissed her full on her mouth. The female closed her eyes and hooked her arms around his neck. Len broke the kiss and stared into Rin's eyes. She looked away, "What about mom and dad? They'll separate us."

"Then I'll find you, trust me, I would never leave you alone." He kissed her again, more passionately than last time. Rin pressed herself against him, whimpering when his hand trailed to the ribbon on her shirt. The ribbon was untied and the sleeves of the sailor shirt became loose around her shoulders. Len stopped kissing her and moved trailed his lips down to her neck. His hand was lightly tugging at the hem of the loose shirt. Rin gasped and blushed fiercely. "O-Onii-chan." Her voice trembled as he lightly licked her soft skin. Len smirked and slid his hand under her shirt, moving towards-

A drum bang resounded around the stage. "Let's keep this rated T people!" Chibi said and the Kagamines separated, their faces red from embarrassment. "This has been another chapter of Ask the Vocaloids! Remember all dares are accepted **only through PM**! Goodbye my darlings, and special thanks to Catatonic Inspiration and the mj brony, for asking regularly." Chibi looked over at Len, "You disgust me."

"What? I did what the dare told me to do!"

"All you had to do was kiss her, you wanted to go further."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh, so you were just 'acting' when you were so close to touching Rin's boobs?"

Len blushed and Rin jumped from his lap, "Ew! Ew! Ew! I just felt something I never should! I'm going to kill you, Len!"


	7. Chapter 7

A dead silence filled the stage as the Vocaloids looked at their sleeping bum of a host. "It's been over a month! Can someone please wake her up!?" CUL exclaimed. "Are you insane?" Kiyoteru asked, "You don't wake someone like her up before she's ready, she'll uninstall us all!"

"I'll do it." Yuki giggled and skipped over to the host. The other Vocaloids watched in horror as the girl tapped Chibi. "Chibi~ It's time to wake up~" She sang. Said person opened her eyes, "Who the he-" Chibi blinked when she noticed it was Yuki, "Thanks for telling me." Tonio looked at her, "That's it?"

"She's a kid." Chibi yawned, "She's also a Loli, and I can't hurt a fellow Loli."

"What about shotas?"

"They're off limits too. Anyways, cut me some slack there's this big test for me tomorrow that the teachers have been pounding knowledge into us for the past month." She stretched, "Let's just start so I can work on my other Fanfiction." An envelope was pulled out of a small basket, "From Sherra-Kaiki to all of you;_ What is your favourite other language for singing beside your own language? _Just answer from V1 to V3_"_

"Idon't really sing in anything other than English, but I'd like to try Spanish." Leon answered. "I've been told I'm good at French." Lola said. "Surprisingly I sound okay at Japanese." Miriam smiled. "Korean." Meiko slurred. "Who gave her sake?" Kaito sighed. "Just answer the question." Chibi said. "Alright, I like singing in Italian."

"I don't sing in other languages." Sweet Ann laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'm bad at learning languages."

"I like singing in English. That's why I'm getting an English voice bank~" Miku grinned. The Engloids and English taught Vocaloids seemed to falter at her sentence. "Len and I sound amazing in Spanish." Rin said happily. Len nodded in agreement. Prima shrugged, "Italian."

"Same for me." Tonio said. "I thought I told you guys to go in order!"

"I might as well have said it."

"Ugh, never mind. Just keep answering."

"I don't have a favorite, but most people make me sing in English." Gakupo answered to keep this question going. "I like how I sound in Italian and French. Seiko-P makes me sing songs like that all the time." Luka smiled. Gumi hummed as she thought, "I guess I like Spanish, and some fans say I'm better at it than Clara and Bruno," Said Vocaloids looked at the ground as Gumi continued, "but Chinese is cool and so is Vietnamese."

"Fans like to make me sing in Japanese but I don't have a preferred language." Sonika answered dully. Miki shrugged, "I've only ever sung in Japanese or English, I don't have a big option."

"English is fun!" Yuki giggled, "Yesterday Chibi taught me how to sing 'Hold It Against Me' by Brittney Spears." Everyone looked at the host with wide eyes. "Yuki, we promised it would be a secret until they find your version of it on Youtube." Chibi sighed. Kiyoteru shook his head, "You realize she's nine, right?"

"You realize fans pair you up with her, including me, right?"

"You pair everyone with everyone."

"So then this shouldn't surprise you, now answer Sherra's question."

"I can only sing in Japanese." Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses. "I like singing in many languages, I'm not particularly good at them, but that doesn't mean I don't try." Big Al smiled. Lily nodded, "Apparently my English sucks, but people make me sing it anyways."

"You're English is beautiful Lily." Chibi said, "Haters just don't want to admit it."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for saying the truth. Alright Miziki, it's your turn." Miziki smiled, "I like singing in Chinese, well, the oriental sounding songs at least." Ryuto shrank in his seat, "People say I'm terrible no matter what I sing." Yuki walked up to Ryuto and hugged him, "I like your voice Gacha-kun. It's cute." Ryuto blushed at the contact. Chibi made a heart with her fingers, "Young love." Iroha snickered in agreement, "They're so adorable. As for my answer, I like Vietnamese."

"I'm with Miki on the English thing; people always make me sing very sexual songs." Piko sighed. Yuma shrugged, "Either English or Korean."

"I'm sound kind of strange with other languages, my voice trembles a lot." Mew said as she leaned back in her chair. "I like Indonesian." SeeU chirped. "I don't sing in any other language except Japanese, sorry." Rion pouted. Oliver thought for a moment, "Japanese, if I like the song."

"Eh, I guess my Spanish is fine, but I don't have a favorite." CUL laughed. "Japanese is my only favorite." Yukari said quietly, "I have nothing against other languages, but I just don't like singing in them."

"Clara and I enjoy Italian and French. We were able to learn them quickly because of similar words in Spanish." Bruno replied. IA grinned, "I like English."

"So do I." Aoki commented. "Japanese is fun, there's plenty of catchy song." Tianyi smiled sweetly. Mayu made a clicking sound with her tongue, "I don't know, pass."

"I haven't had the chance to sing in other language except for English right now, but I want to learn French." Avanna answered. Akikoloid crossed her arms, "Sadly, as a private Vocaloid, I only sing in one language."

"Spanish for me." Galaco said cheerfully. Chibi read the rest of the letter, "…_do a human pyramid for the rest of the chapter if you can."_ The Vocaloids rejected. "C'mon guys, it'll be quick." The girl begged. They eventually gave in and formed a rather tall pyramid with the V3's at the first two bottom rows. Chibi took out another envelope, "From Marcy Charlie Olivia, _This is probably a first in the fanfic universe: I dare Yuma and Galaco to kiss. I also dare Gakupo to burn an eggplant. _And you guys were worried that the pyramid would last forever."

The Vocaloids got out of their pyramid and sat back down. Galaco frowned, "I'm too good to kiss that Vocaloid who has a fan-made face!" Yuma glared at her, "Well at least I don't look like a tie-died shirt that went wrong."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Chibi exclaimed. The two looked at each other before giving a quick peck on the lips. "Was that so hard?" The host mocked and handed Gakupo an eggplant and a lighter. Gakupo began to spazz out, "I can't do this! I can't hurt an innocent creature."

"It's a vegetable." Luka sighed. "It has feelings!" He retorted. Luka grabbed his hands which held the objects. She forced him to turn on the lighter and place the flame on the eggplant. It burned easily and black spots covered the outside. Gakupo let it drop to the floor, "Nooo! You killed him!"

"It had a gender?" The pink Vocaloid asked. "Yes!"

"So while Gakupoid is getting over his traumatization-"

"That's not even a real word."

"You're not a real word! We're going to continue," The girl pulled the blue envelope, "From the mj brony, _len I dare you to sing discord the living tombstone remix while riding a unicycle with 2 plates on ur head._" Len raised his eyebrow, "I don't know how to ride a unicycle."

"Then this should be fun." Chibi laughed. She brought out a unicycle with two plates, "Get on shota-boy." Len rolled his eyes and mounted on the unicycle. He had trouble balancing, but Rin and Meiko helped him out. Chibi got on a stepping stool to place the two plates on his he as he began to sing.

I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've/I have a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings  
Something terrible is going down through the entire town wreaking anarchy and all it brings

I can't sit idly no I can't move at all I curse the name the one behind it all  
Discord, I'm howling at the moon, And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne  
Discord, we won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away!  
(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)

I'm fine with changing status quo but not in letting go now the world is getting torn apart  
A terrible catastrophe played by a symphony what a terrifying work of art

I can't sit idly no I can't move at all I curse the name the one behind it all  
Discord, I'm howling at the moon, And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne  
Discord, we won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away!

Len suddenly lost his balance and the unicycle slipped right from under him. The plates crashed on the floor and the boy fell on his back. Rin gasped and went over to him, "Len! Are you okay?" She helped him sit up. He nodded, "I'm fine."

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"No!"

Rin smiled, "Okay then." She walked back to her seat. Len sat on the ground, surprised that she didn't make a fuss about it. Chibi cleared her throat, "Next question/dare from LocoBananaXD." She grinned, "Aww, I have a fan!"

"That's a first." Big Al said. "I know! Now onto her questions, _I have questions for everyone an a dare do the Kagamines. Here's the question: If you had to make out with one person, who would it be? _Again, just answer from V1 to V3."

"Lola."

"Leon."

"Either Leon or Sweet Ann."

"Kaito."

"Meiko or Miku."

"Big Al."

"Kaito or Len."

"Len, Piko, or Oliver."

"Rin or Gumi."

"Tonio."

"Luka, maybe Kiyoteru."

"Miku or Gakupo."

"Gakupo."

"Leon."

"Piko or Yuma."

"Ryuto or Kiyoteru."

"Lily or Yuki."

"Sweet Ann, possibly Miriam."

"Prima."

"Kiyoteru or Gumi."

"Yuma."

"Yuki."

"CUL or Akikoloid."

"Rin or Miki."

"Miziki or Miki."

"Bruno or Yukari."

"Oliver."

"Ia."

"SeeU or Rin."

"Galaco."

"Luka or Tianyi."

"Clara or Oliver."

"Bruno."

"Aoki or Tonio."

"Big Al."

"Gakupo."

"Avanna."

"Piko."

"Leon."

"Rin or Len."

"Is that how you all feel about each other?" Chibi asked. "No," Miku answered, "It said if we _had_ to."

"That's true…dare time! _AAAND the dare-: Rin, sit in Len's lap for the whole chapter again! Be glad Len. I just gave you a chance._"

"AGAIN?!" Rin exclaimed, "I thought we were done with that!"

"You and I both did." Len sighed and went back to his chair. Rin pouted and walked over to sit on his lap again, "I'm starting to think the world hates me." Chibi smirked, "Then you'll despise this, _OH AND I LIED HERE'S ANOTHER DARE: Rin and Len make out._"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am!"

Rin flushed red from anger. Len tilted her chin down so they could look at each other, "Just do it. The faster it's done the faster we can stop." Rin nodded and leaned down. Their lips connected once again in a gentle kiss. The female wanted this to end quickly so she forced her tongue into the other blond's mouth. Len gasped at the sudden, but not unwelcomed, danced together in a fiery kiss that could set anyone ablaze. Rin whimpered as his hands pulled her closer, his firm chest pressing against hers. They parted for air.

Chibi stared wide-eyed, "O..kay then. Moving on," She got out another letter, "From xXKittyEarsXx, _I'm a huge KaitoxMeiko fan, so can I have some fanservice as well? Please and thank you._ Well of course you can you polite asker you. Plus it's in their contract. Alright Kaito and Meiko, do your thing." Kaito unwrapped his scarf halfway before placing it around Meiko. The brunet blushed lightly, "Wh-what are you doing Bakaito!" He smiled sweetly and placed his hands on her waist. He gave her a small Eskimo kiss and her blush deepened. Kaito looked at her with loving eyes, "You're so beautiful Meiko." Said woman smiled shyly, "You're so stupid." Their lips brushed together. Meiko closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. He tasted like vanilla and she of sake, a strange, yet wonderful combination for them. When the kiss broke Kaito took the rest of his scarf back.

"That was so beautiful. Rin, Len, why you no make lovey scene like KaiMei?" Chibi said. The two rolled their eyes. "Final dare from, Catatonic Inspiration, _To all the Vocaloids: Read the MLP fanfiction called Cupcakes by Captain Sparkelz. Then tell me what you think of it._" The host pulled out her laptop and searched for the fanfiction. She looked for a good twenty minutes before realizing that the story was no longer existent, "This is bull! That's it for this chapter then. Remember to send your questions/dares through **PM'S **_**ONLY, **_unless you WANT this story to be taken down. I love you all, bye!"


End file.
